


Неплохой врач

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Пляска святого Витта [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, General, OOC, любовный треугольник, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky





	Неплохой врач

Утром Стерва, как и положено всякому врачу, честно отрабатывает свои часы в поликлинике.  
Утром - в солнечных лучах, заливающих кабинет - утро сегодня выдалось яркое и солнечное - она разговаривает с каким-нибудь очередным бестолковым больным. "И тогда я, это… - мямлит больной, не могущий связать двух слов. - Пошёл тогда сперва к лечащему врачу…" "И?" - терпеливо переспрашивает она, видя, что больной снова замолчал.   
"И тогда мне, это… Ну, назначили анализы, и я пошёл их сдавать". "И по их результатам вас направили на дообследование?" - подсказывает она ему весело, приветливо, иронично.   
…Хаус просыпается с утра в своей постели. Солнечные лучи бьют в незадёрнутое окно, протянулись по всей комнате, падают на постель. Хаус потягивается, сползя наискосок кровати и шаря рукой на тумбочке за викодином. Так не хочется вставать…   
Стерва перебирает карточки, достает результаты обследований, сверяет документацию, обсуждает всё, что нужно, с больным. Всё ей удаётся, ловко и легко спорится в руках.   
Солнце, с утра осветившее кабинет, протянуло между стенами и панелями сложную и причудливую сетку из лучей и квадратов.   
Она, между прочим - неплохой врач. В её кабинете висят дипломы и награды, и среди прочих - диплом об окончании одной из лучших медицинских школ штата. …Порхает по кабинету, ловкая, ладная, и всё у неё легко и привычно получается, умелая, светлая, совсем не такая, как с ним…   
Хаус мечтает. Да, одинокие циники могут предаваться грезам и мечтать весь солнечный день.   
Он мечтает, чтобы Уилсона не было. Чтобы его не было хотя бы один день. Чтобы он куда-нибудь уехал, и тогда на обед его бы повела _она._ Чтобы вот так запросто пришла за ним в отсутствие Уилсона и позвала его с собой на обед - бесплатно - а он бы ещё ворчливо спросил: что это ты зовёшь меня, тебе вместо Уилсона взять с собой некого? "А кого же ещё? - скажет она, пожав плечами. - Ну не Формана же мне звать. Форман обедает с Тринадцатой, Тринадцатая - с Форманом, Катнеру я не хочу давать лишней надежды, а Тауб…"   
"…а Тауб обойдётся!" - вместе дружно закончат они, и так весело, согласно, смешно это у них получится, что и останется только рассмеяться и пойти на обед…   
В солнечных лучах они будут обедать в кафе, Хаусу будет скучно без Уилсона и он предложит - давай поиграем в словесную игру? Я задаю тебе два вопроса, и ты даёшь на них два честных ответа, потом ты задаёшь мне два вопроса, и я даю два честных ответа. …И всё будет так просто, весело, как у двух только что познакомившихся подростков, и ему даже саркастически издеваться совсем почти не захочется… "Давай".   
\- У тебя волосы всё-таки крашеные или…? Какой натуральный цвет?   
\- Light-brown, - скажет она и чуть-чуть встряхнёт ими, сидя перед ним, закинув ногу на ногу, халатик внизу чуть-чуть расходится, открывая юбку...  
Вечером, как обычно, его забирает Уилсон, и они вместе едут к нему домой. Сегодня вечером очередь Хауса: по-честному они делят Уилсона со Стервой. Хаус сегодня с самого начала хмурый, недовольный: косится на все приготовления Уилсона к вечеру перед телевизором с пивом, бурчит. Уилсон, привычный к дурным настроениям своего друга, как бы не замечает этого.   
Light-brown - светло-русые - Она чуть-чуть встряхнёт ими, сидя перед ним…  
_Светло-русые_ \- о господи! - Хаус сам не знает, почему это так режет ему сердце… "…А теперь моя очередь. Так что у тебя всё-таки случилось с ногой, и почему ушла твоя жена?" Игра продолжается.  
\- Какие у тебя были отношения с твоей матерью?   
\- А какие у тебя были отношения с твоим отцом?   
\- Что ты хочешь, Хаус? - бодро спрашивает Уилсон, взбалтывая бутылку в руке. - Пиво? Кино? Какое сегодня посмотрим?  
Хаус смотрит на него.   
\- Я хочу… - начинает он, медленно закипая. - Я хочу трахнуть твою подружку! И Кадди! И позвать еще с нами в постель Стейси! - Хаус комкает в руке этикетку от пива и добавляет. - И тебя, б...ь! И твою соседку, что постоянно строит глазки!   
Уилсон, тревожно хмурясь, смотрит Хаусу в лицо, кладет руки ему на плечи, усаживая на диван. "Ну что ты, что ты, Хаус? Успокойся…"   
Хаус досадливо замолкает. Он и сам уже не рад своей вспышке. Что толку…  
  
***  
Так, целый день в мечтах, тянешься мыслями к человеку, который - он верит - смог бы сделать то, чего не смогла Стейси, чего не смог никто. Исцелить его.  
Она же ведь, всё-таки - неплохой врач.


End file.
